The Lion's Cry
by Whitefeather
Summary: A take on what was said when Luzzu informed Lulu about his part in Chappu's death in Besaid before they left on Yuna's pilgramage.


The Lion's Cry

By: Whitefeather 

Authors Notes-This idea came about while I was re-playing the game, and got to Mushroom Rock Road. It's a takeoff of the conversation between Luzzu and Wakka/Lulu after Gatta runs off. 

It was over, Sin gone. My life had meaning once more- I had a place to be, someone to be with. Stories to tell. Places to go. Memories to forget. 

__

Dear Diary, 

I feel so awkward writing in a journal, but because Chappu asked, I'm going to do it. I know he got Yuna and Wakka writing too, so I don't feel as bad- I'd get a laugh reading Wakka's! But I wonder why Chappu asked us to start these… he said it was so that when we got older, we could read about the best days of our lives. Of course, Chappu made a comment about me never having those good days… he doesn't know how happy I am. These are the best days of my life. 

We all went swimming today, down by the harbor. It's amazing how good Chappu's gotten with the longsword Wakka gave him- if it weren't for him, fiends would have gotten us before we stepped out of the village. 

It was the night before we were to leave on Yuna's pilgrimage, and I had just gotten into another argument with Wakka, this time about that new boy. I didn't understand how Wakka could have brought him here, knowing his resemblance to Wakka's brother. I myself was ready to do anything needed to leave him in Kilika, Luca even better. I didn't notice where I was going, only that I was heading toward the temple. 

Inside was Luzzu, leaning against a wall. It came as a surprise- he must have somehow gotten past the guard. I walked over to him, and he stood straight. 

"Lulu… I have to tell you something. It's about… Chappu." 

"Luzzu, what?" 

"I want to tell you this now, before you leave. I convinced him to enlist, that day long ago. I told him to, Lulu. I'm so sorry…" 

The words took a moment to register, but when they did, I did the only thing I could think of- I hit him. Even after he fell, I kept hitting him. I couldn't live with those words- the words that told me of his betrayal to Wakka and I… to Chappu too. Frisk me now that moment, I hated him more than anyone could ever hate anyone. He ruined my time. Our time. 

_Dear Diary, _

Luzzu came back from Luca today, and it showed. Chappu and Luzzu are best friends… he jumped out of the water, where the Aurochs were practicing for the cup, and leapt into Luzzu's embrace. I guess it just shows us how good of friends they are… Luzzu is that wonderful. 

They went off with Wakka, whispering, talking about something. I'm fairly sure it had to do with me, because they were all pointing and looking to me. The Aurochs have been quiet near me recently as well, and all of the Crusaders as well. Something is going on… I hope I know soon. 

Chappu is taking me out tonight. Said he wanted to take me out that once before he heads off to Luca. It makes no sense, because the cup is a few months away… maybe he wants to ask me something. Possibly even… 

I finally stopped hitting him, just to look frisk me now him. I wanted to see pain in his eyes, and pain in his heart. He had made Chappu die. It was his fault. His fault. 

"Lu… there is something else… he wanted me to tell you in case something like this ever happened. In case he, you know…" he stopped for a moment, hesitating, "…in case he died" 

I sighed without noticing, then told him to get on. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him. 

"He told me to tell you that the cup was when. That when the Aurochs won the cup- even if it wasn't the cup, but just one of the Yevon cups- he would ask you. He'd ask you to marry him." 

_Dear Diary, _

I can barely write this. I don't have a lot of time. Chappu is leaving in an hour, to go with the Crusaders to Luca to train. He'll then be off to a location he is forbidden to tell us about. Why is he doing this? 

He pulled me aside last night, and I thought he would ask me to marry him. He then said he was leaving, and that I may never see him again. He said he didn't want me to go to the harbor tomorrow, but he knows as well as I that I wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodbye, Dairy. Hello, new life. 

I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. He was… going to propose to me? I knew I wanted it, but I never thought he had any interest. Without a thought in my mind, I dropped next to Luzzu and held him close to me, like the friend he had always truthfully been. But one question burned in my mind…

"Luzzu… if he cared so much about me… then why… why did he leave me to go with you?" 

The question being out made me feel less stressed, but more afraid of the answer. I was afraid that Luzzu wouldn't be able to answer. I was afraid he knew something he wasn't telling me. I was afraid…

"Because, Lu, he wanted to keep Sin away from you. He knew that if he joined, he'd be one of the commanders. That means he had input- to watch over where Sin is and to evacuate places. All he wanted was to protect you, Lu. He joined for that reason. He left the sword because of that reason. He gave his life for that reason. Lu, he loved you beyond all else. Never forget that love."

"So he died because of me." It sounded silly, but it was the main thought on my mind at that time. I loved him, and he died because of me. He'd died with the intent of protecting me. 

"No, Lu, no… Chappu, he…" The rest of his words drowned on that night, and the pain in my heart grew larger. Chappu was dead. Because he loved me. 

_Dear Diary, _

We received the letter last night. Chappu is dead. Sin attacked Arete Mountain, where he was stationed. He fought with machina. He was sent. The funeral for us is tonight. A funeral without a body. 

Without Chappu. 

Without Chappu. 


End file.
